Konk (Starfy)
Konk (Bonboon in Japan) is a sea snail and a major antagonist in The Legendary Starfy video-game series; and acts as Starfy's arch-rival. He is the first boss of the first four games, and is also a secret boss in the stage 9 of The Legendary Starfy. He is a well known bully who constantly pesters Starfy and his friends, however he is hardly considered a dangerous threat and is seen as more of an annoying nuisance; although he served as Puchi Ogura #1's partner in Densetsu no Stafy 2, and one of Degil's minions in Stafy 4. He appears to have an odd quirk where in the middle of his sentences, he tends to blurt out the word, "KONK!", hence his name. Densetsu no Stafy In this game, Konk is fought during the events in Coral Reef. After Starfy saves Moe from the Fork brothers, he tells Starfy that Konk kidnapped Ruby while he was talking to her. Starfy then saved her by beating Konk. Densetsu no Stafy 2 Konk returns, but this time in Lobber's Cave. Puchi Ogura #1 most likely asks for Konk's aid in defeating Starfy, however both end up being defeated by the heroic prince once again. Densetsu no Stafy 3 Appearing again in Lobber's Cave, Konk used a Helmet to protect his head and make him invulnerable to Star Spins. Starly overhears that exposing Konk to a Light for too long makes Konk too hot while wearing the Helmet, so she moves the Light to have Konk stand underneath it for ten seconds. This proves too much for Konk and the Helmet flies towards Starly, which Starly picks up. Just after, Konk corners her. Starfy and Moe come just in the nick of time. Konk retreats, but Starfy follows him and ends up beating him again. Densetsu no Stafy 4 Konk appears once again, but this time with a different shell and darker eye lids. According to Amiiyoshino, Degil seems to have powered him up with the power of the Mon Amour Stone. During the events in Lobber's Villa, he steals a rose required to enter the Spring of Love, but Starfy manages to beat him again for the fourth time. The Legendary Starfy Konk appears in The Legendary Starfy as the boss of the ninth level, Pufftop where he is fought by Starly. After managing to break into the royal castle while it was under attack by Mashtooth's minions, he encountered Starly and challenged her to a battle thinking that this time he would achieve victory and get his revenge for his previous defeats, however like always he was defeated by the younger sister of his arch-rival, but this would not quell his desire for victory and he continued to challenge Starly every time they encountered each other, but despite his numerous tries he failed to defeat her. He later makes an appearance on the "The Moe Show" where he is looking for Starfy in hopes of asking for his autograph (however this scene should not be taken seriously and was most likely added for comical effect and does not mean that Konk has given up his rivalry with Starfy). Trivia *Konk is one of the few characters that have appeared in every The Legendary Starfy series game so far. *Konk is the only boss that appeared in every game. *Konk, along with Ogura and Bankirosu, are the only bosses that appear in more than one game. *If one looks closely at Ogura, it can be noticed that they bear a resemblance without the shell and with "fiery" hair. External Links Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Animals